


Never Kiss an Attending on Your First Day

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an A/U version of Meredith's first day at Seattle Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Kiss an Attending on Your First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

Meredith felt Addison behind her even before she heard her say, "You're wearing a Red Sox hat." She was standing so close that Meredith could feel her breath on her neck as she spoke. "A Red Sox hat," Addison repeated. She did not sound pleased.

Meredith slowly closed her locker door and tried to gain some composure as she turned to face her boss. Her boss. She had been reminding herself of that fact all day. "Dr. Montgomery."

"Dr. Montgomery? What happened to Addison?" Addison was moving closer to her as she spoke.

"Dr. Montgomery, this is inappropriate."

"Your hat? I agree. Thank you. Everyone knows that the Yankees are the far superior team," Addison replied. She placed her right hand on the locker behind Meredith and leaned closer to her as she said, "I could get you a Yankees hat."

Composure, Meredith reminded herself. Addison's left hand moved to rest on Meredith's hip. Composure. Inappropriate and her boss. "Dr. Montgomery. I think my Red Sox fandom is really the least of our worries. You're my boss. My boss' boss. I'm your intern. And..."

"We had sex," Addison interjected. "We had really, really hot sex." She ran her hand up Meredith's side and down again as she spoke.

"I didn't know you were my boss last night. And now, with the boss thing and the knowing, this is inappropriate. And, stop that!"

"Stop what?" Addison asked. Her hand stopped its movement but she didn't remove it.

"That! The touching! And the leaning."

"The touching and the leaning?"

"Yes, you're leaning and you're touching me and it's making it difficult for me to think. And it's my first day. Dr. Bailey hates me. Hates me possibly a little bit more than she hates the other interns and I've been doing sutures for 24 hours straight on no sleep. No sleep because of all the inappropriate sex with my boss."

"Grey, you're rambling."

Addison removed her hand from Meredith's hip but the leaning was still happening. And having Addison so close was making it nearly impossible for Meredith to breathe. She was looking at Addison and thinking about last night. Now she was thinking about Addison naked. Nice naked Addison thoughts. And she was thinking maybe the intern and attending thing wasn't so much a rule as a suggestion.

Addison reached behind Meredith and removed her hat, letting it drop to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't kiss you properly if you're wearing a Red Sox hat," Addison said.

"There's not going to be any kis...." Meredith was stopped by Addison's lips on hers.

Before she could stop herself her hands were under Addison's shirt, on her back, pulling her closer. Oh my god. They were in the locker room. Someone could walk in at any minute and she'd spend her residency known as the slutty intern who made out with attendings in the locker room and, as Addison bit gently on her lower lip, she really didn't care. Whatever game they were playing, Addison was definitely winning.

A beep sounded and Addison pulled away, breaking the kiss and giving her pager a frustrated look. "I have to go check on a patient," she said.

Meredith exhaled. "Thank God," she muttered under her breath.

"Thank God? You wound me Meredith," Addison said, leaning down so she could speak the rest softly in Meredith's ear. "And here I thought we had a connection." With that, she backed away, eyes on Meredith as she headed towards the door.

All Meredith had to do was keep her mouth shut until Addison left the room and she'd be safe. Then she could go home and get the sleep she desperately needed and forget about Addison, and naked Addison, Addison's lips, Addison's hands. And suddenly she was speaking which she absolutely hadn't meant to do. "Addison. It was."

"It was what, Meredith?"

"Hot. The sex."

Something about Addison's smile made Meredith feel like her skin was on fire. "I know," Addison replied. "I'll call you."

"Crap!" Meredith exclaimed.

Addison just laughed. "And, Grey? Next time lose the hat," she said, nodding at the discarded Red Sox cap as she pushed the door open and left the locker room.

Not good, Meredith thought, definitely not good. But she couldn't help the smile as she picked up the hat and put it back on. This was going to be an interesting internship.


End file.
